Prisoner
by enderman8509
Summary: After brushing off a strange dream, a girl goes to play Minecraft. A strange experience drags her to a place very few know to exist. She will have to learn how the place works, and figure out if she can escape. Rated T for possible gore later.
1. Chapter 1

I remember how it started. I was dreaming. It was a peaceful dream. In it, I was flying high over a grassy field dotted with sheep. They stuck out like a sore thumb on the green valley. Everything was perfect. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as far as I could see. After a while, I gently floated down to a beach covered in seashells of many colors. There were fish in the water, hopping about. I jumped in and turned over on my back, resting with no effort. The water was rather warm, so I got comfortable quickly. I soon became drowsy and started to close my eyes. A split second before they were completely closed, everything went black. I stood up in the water immediately, and tried to find the shore. After a minute of wading around, I found it and jumped out. I couldn't see anything, but if I was quiet enough, I could hear a soft hiss coming from somewhere. I tripped over what I think was a shell, and landed on my stomach, the wind knocked out of me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It felt like a strong force was pushing me into the ground. I struggled for a while, but was stopped by an intense light appearing at my head, instantly paralyzing my restless body. I looked up, only for my eyes to meet deep purple ones. I stared, and they stared back. It continued for a while until a scratchy voice sounded from somewhere near the eyes.  
_"It's time."_

Morning…

I woke up from the dream. It was 4 in the morning, so I still had plenty of time to sleep. It was Sunday morning, and I was tired from the previous night. I'd been at the movies with a few of my friends, and we stayed out rather late. I tried to go back to sleep, but my mind had wandered to Minecraft. It's my favorite game, and I was working on getting a high rank on this Sky Wars server. I tried getting back to sleep, but when I was still awake at 4:45, I decided I would rather just get on Minecraft.  
I opened my laptop and logged on, shielding my eyes from the bright light the screen emitted. I got used to it and opened Minecraft, joining the Sky Wars server. The timer had 15 seconds left, and my heart rate started to rise. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… **START!** I jumped from the podium and raced to collect the items in the chests near me. Each player had his or her own small island, maybe 10x10 each. I grabbed everything useful and began to play. In a minute, I had already knocked 2 players into the Void with snowballs and shot down another with my bow. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty beast at this game. There's a center island with tons of diamond gear, so I got to that as fast as I could. I had found a diamond chest plate and helmet before another player reached the island. This player had weak armor and a stone sword, so I killed them easily. Four down, three to go. I got a full collection of diamond armor and a diamond sword, and then killed another player. Only two left! This was going to be a quick win. I saw the others. They seemed to be a team, both on the same island, collecting things from chests. They traveled to each one looking for leftover loot. I watched as they moved from island to island with cobblestone bridges. I had a stack of snowballs left, so I was able to knock one of them into the void. The other, realizing his teammate was down, turned to me with a fishing rod in hand. _"Ha! You can't reach me!"_ I thought, smirking at the screen. The player tried to hit me with it, and actually took FIVE HEARTS! What the heck? How does a FISHING POLE do that? I even had full diamond. Then, _"Wait a minute…"_ I started, _"The fishing pole didn't even hit me! How did that… oh... wait, WHAT?"_ And those were my last words. No, I didn't fall into the void. The player didn't kill me, or at least, I don't think it did. My character was fine, besides the fast-regenerating five hearts it had lost. I, however, was not.  
I regained consciousness in a dark, cold, metal room. I was unable to see anything but a soft red light that would blink every so often. _"Did I black out? Am I at the hospital or something? I doubt it would be THIS dark…"_ I was thoroughly confused. Suddenly, one of the walls disappeared and something shoved me into the dimly lit room. I fell at the feet of something tall and darkly colored. I looked up, but instantly regretted it. It's too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoner**

The creature glared at me, its anger seeming to increase the longer I stared at it. But I know Endermen. They can't hurt you if you don't look away. After a few more seconds of looking at the creature, it shouted angrily, "Well, what are YOU looking at? You're supposed to look away, idiot! Unless you want me to eat your soul!" Here are a few things I learned from that lovely conversation.

Endermen are real

This is a female enderman

Endermen can talk

Endermen are rude

I don't actually "know" endermen

As I sat there, gaping in shock, she began to open her mouth. "Okay, that's it, you-!" Then a familiar voice sounded.

"Kyra. Stop." The enderman, Kyra, calmed down in a flash, turned around, and stood up to attention.  
"Sir! I apologize. It's just, you know, she had the nerve to stare at me and ignore me when I told her to stop."  
"I know, Kyra. I heard. I've been standing here this whole time, listening to you two. She just came out of the portal, give her a break for at least 24 hours." Then he stepped out into the light. It was another enderman. His voice did sound quite familiar.  
"Oh, sorry sir. I'll leave then, so you can speak with her."  
"Good. Wait outside, I'll get you on the way out."  
"Yes, sir."  
Kyra walked out, giving me a dirty look as she walked past. I rolled my eyes in return, getting an even angrier look out of her. She left, and the other enderman motioned for me to sit in a chair. I did as I was told, being careful not to look directly at him the whole time.  
"I take it you recognize my voice?" He said calmly.  
"Yes, sir, but I'm not sure where I would know you. I've never spoken to and enderman before…"  
"Well, there's a first for everything. My name is Nero, and I welcome the newcomers to this place, in addition to running it. What's yours?"  
"Oh, well, um, my name is Edith, sir."  
"Glad to meet you, Edith. Now, you must have no idea where you are, hmm?"  
"Correct, sir. One minute, I'm just playing Minecraft, and the next, an enderman grabs me from behind. The last thing I remember besides that is waking up in the metal box."  
"I know," he replied, "I sent for you. Only a select few are chosen to come here."

"Really? Then why am I here?" Edith asked, forgetting to say "sir" in her newfound curiosity.  
"I'm sure you'll figure that out later. For now, let's review what's going to happen," Nero told her.  
"Ok, sir."  
"All right. First off, since you're new, you'll have to know that you're in Minecraft right now on a whitelisted server. Nobody's getting in here unless they have been invited or hacked into it. Let me tell you, nobody's going to want to come here. Even if someone tries, we have others watching who joins 24/7, so any uninvited guests can quickly be taken care of."  
I took this all in too fast. _"I'm in Minecraft? How? This guy doesn't make any sense. What happened? I want to go back to Sky Wars. Forget that, actually, I want to go home!"_

"Another important thing. All new members must start at the lowest rank. This means you'll be down in the coal mines until you gather enough credits to join the next rank of people. We have lettered ranks. D, C, B, A. After that, you'll be what we call a "FIN" prisoner. It stands for finished. After that, you'll be given a choice. I'm not allowed to tell you what that choice is or the options you have until you reach the moment you must decide. Until then, I wish you luck." Nero finished with something that looked like a smile. It was hard to tell, since he's and enderman. I gathered my bearings, but I only managed to let out a little squeak in response. "Oh, don't worry!" He said with a laugh. It sounded more like a broken record than a laugh, though, and made me jump. "Everyone is a little startled at first. I promise, you'll get used to it quickly." He said, ushering me towards the door. "Just push the blue button once you get inside the room. You'll get to the mine safely." He promised, shutting the door with a wave. I heard the bolt slide into place. _"No use going back now," _I thought, _"I may as well find that button," _There it was, in the center of the room. It was hot to the touch, and a little hard to push, but I managed. Let's just say, that was the most horrible, gut-wrenching experience I've ever had. It teleported me to a room with old, faded signs talking about rules and such. "Don't anger the guards… sell coal for rank credits… try not to make enemies… got it." I muttered to myself, not really paying attention to anything the signs said. I stretched out my stiff limbs and walked down the stairs, only to find a dirty room with tunnels leading off in 5 directions. One led to a coal mine, another lead to the shop, another lead to a fishing pond, and another lead to a couple dirt-layered bunk beds. The last tunnel went too far off to see. I decided to explore that place first so I knew the way around. The narrow tunnel was lit by torches that looked as if they would burn out any minute. After a minute of walking, light began to shine around a corner. I came to the entrance and saw a beautiful fountain in the middle, and 3 other tunnels leading away marked C, B, and A. _"Those must be the places higher ranks stay," _I thought, staring at the tunnels, eyes filled with curiosity. I took a few steps closer to the fountain, wanting to look around. Almost as soon as I did, three armored enderman appeared out of nowhere and began to attack me, roaring. They stabbed my helpless body over and over, before I finally fell to the ground, a single tear falling from my eyes. I had… died. (dun dun DUUUUNN)


End file.
